


Wedding Bells

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: AnxietyxLogicxThomasFt. MoralityxPrince (Royality)AU: NoneWarnings: NonePlot: What happens between Virgil confessing his feelings all the way to the wedding





	1. Angry Confessions

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

It was just supposed to be a normal recording day, they were just recording a new Sander Sides video for the Fanders. How they got here, all but screaming as they argued, he didn't know. One moment they were just recording their lines of the script, then Roman made a passing comment, a line he ad-libbed at the moment, and everything went to hell.

"My boyfriend still loves me." He wasn't supposed to say that, he was supposed to just roll off the comment and scoff, quickly moving past it. It wasn't that no one knew that Patton and Roman had started dating four months back, Roman had already posted it all the over his twitter and Instagram and Snapchat that they were together in the first hour, he was so happy. It shouldn't have turned into an argument from there, it should have just been passing comment as they continued the video. But nothing could go as Virgil hoped.

All he had done was scoff and roll his eyes, nothing out of the ordinary, his own way of brushing off the comment. It wasn't like he didn't want Patton and Roman together for some reason, or that he hated them or something, he could honestly care less. It was his own way of laughing off the way the Prince brushed off Logan's attack on his loudness. He didn't hate Roman, but Roman seemed to have a vengeance out for him.

Roman turned to look at him, a small glare set in his eyes. Virgil began to panic internally, this wasn't part of the script, what was Roman doing? "Your just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't."

Virgil froze for a second, sound of Patton calling Roman's name in an exasperated tone dying on his ears. In truth, he was sort of jealous. It was hard for him to watch Patton and Roman being cute when he knew he would never be able to have and hold the men he loved. Yes, men, plural. He had fallen for both Logan and Thomas a long time ago, but he would never tell anyone this, not even Patton. "No, I don't care."

"Really? Why'd you hesitate? You are jealous, aren't you?" Roman presses, watching with a smirk as Virgil curled back a bit into his hoodie.

"No, like I said, I don't care." He wished Roman had left it there.

"Oh, I get it, your not jealous because you already have someone, yeah?" Neither of them saw the way Logan and Thomas's faces dropped at the accusation, but Patton did. Then he tried harder to pull Roman away from the impromptu argument. 

Was it even an argument at that point? It seemed to one sided to be an argument, but Virgil still fought back. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Who said anything about a boyfriend? I just said someone. Are you admitting you're just as gay as the rest of us?" Roman knew somewhere that he had hit a soft spot, something he should have never even gone near, but he was too wrapped up in get a rise out of Virgil.

Virgil could hear Patton gasping out Roman's name in shock as Thomas and Logan protested that they stop this instant, but it fell on deaf ears. "I- you-"

"What? Still, don't want to say it out loud? Is that why your jealous? Because you like me? Or maybe you like Patton? And you're just jealous because you can't have him for yourself, so you scoff at any mention of our relationship."

Virgil felt hands clenching at his heart. Did Roman really think that? Did Roman really think he didn't want them together? "No, that's not. I don't. I don't like you or Patton, not in that way."

"Really? Then why do you scoff? Why are you constantly staring? You think I don't see you?" Roman could see the small flame flicker behind his eyes, he knew Virgil was starting to snap. And he couldn't help the smirk that returned.

"I'm..." He couldn't figure out how to get the words out of his mouth, admit that he was jealous because he wanted what they had, something he could never have. How could he tell them that the two people he wanted would never want him they way he wanted them? The words choked him, cutting his breathing off in his throat.

"You're? You're what? Jealous? Just admit it. You're jealous because you don't want us together. You want to be with either one of us, just admit it."

"That not- that's not why I'm jealous." He didn't want Roman to think that. He was honestly over the moon for them, glad that they had found just happiness and love in each other. 

"Oh? So you admit your jealous? Well, if your not jealous because you want one of us, then why are you jealous?" Virgil's head hung as tears stung his eyes, he couldn't answer that question, he would ruin everything. "Are you jealous because you wish someone loved you? Are you jealous because you want what we have? Or do you even like anyone? Are you just jealous because you can't find it in your self to love anyone."

"Stop. Please stop." He whispered, but Roman didn't, he wanted Virgil to crack and admit it. He didn't know what he would admit, but he wanted him to admit something. "Roman, stop." He tried one last time.

"What are you so scared of?" And Roman saw it in the darker persona's eyes before he voiced his thoughts, he saw him finally snap.

"You want to know what I'm jealous of? I'm jealous of what you have! I want what you have! Does that make you happy to hear? I want someone to love and cuddle and hug and kiss and be stupidly cute with! But I can't have that because the two people I want will never want me! You want to know what I'm afraid of? Everything! I'm afraid of dying alone and never having anyone to ever love! I'm afraid that Thomas and Logan will find out that I have been in love with them for months and they'll reject me! I'm honestly terrified! But you just can't leave that alone!" Virgil continued for another good minute while everyone froze to stare at him. 

Roman realized he had not gotten what he expected, and while it was better, it was wrong. He just forced Virgil to out himself in front of Logan and Thomas. He possibly just screwed up every ounce of trust they had built up since they had started getting along because he couldn't leave it alone.

Patton was shocked, to say the least. No one had expect this from Virgil, and he knew Roman already felt horrible about it, he could feel it. He wished he could help, help Roman, help Virgil, help anyone at this point. He watched as tears started to fall down Virgil's bright red cheeks, dragging the eye shadow he wore down with them.

Logan and Thomas were having a hard time processing. They stared at Virgil, then at each other, then at Virgil again, and when their eyes met again, they had somehow reached the mutual understand that they both returned Virgil's feelings and their own unspoken ones. By the time they looked back to Virgil, he was staring at them as tears cascaded down his cheeks, and then he was gone.

He fled to his room, hiding under the thick black comforter of his bed. What was wrong with him? Why did he say that? Why did he let Roman get to him? He should have just ignored him, he should have just directed back to the script, he should have reminded Roman of the video, of the cameras watching them. He could have and should have done so many other things than what he did.

He was knocked out of his stupor by hands on the door, begging to be let in. He knew the voices belonged to Thomas and Logan, and he could only cry harder. He couldn't, they probably already hated him, they probably were disgusted. He couldn't move to let them in as the tears froze tracks onto his burning face.

Suddenly, he was wrapped up in two pairs of arms as one ran a hand through his hair, and a voice told him to breath, coaching him through the exercises he taught to Thomas. When he could finally breathe and see, he saw Thomas and Logan on the bed in front of him, Roman and Patton standing in the doorway, all with extremely worried looks on their faces. He damn nearly broke down again, he was so terrified of their reactions even though they looked more worried than angry. 

He found he couldn't calm his racing thoughts until Logan gently rest a hand on his cheek and Thomas intertwined their hands. All he could see and think about was the two men in front of him. Suddenly, Logan's lips were on his, and he could only gasp before he pulled away. Virgil whined, not approving of how short the kiss was, until Thomas pressed his lips on his, but they were gone again too soon for his liking, leaving him whining quietly as they chuckled. Logan leaned forward again, kissing him longer and deeper this time, swiping his tongue on the younger traits bottom lip, who gladly granted him access. 

When Logan finally pulled away, Virgil was thoroughly breathless and his lips were already starting to feel slightly swollen from the kiss, then Thomas was kissing him just as long and hard and deep, and he wasn't going to complain.

They continued like that for a while, Logan and Thomas trading back and forth on who was kissing Virgil, leaving the man grasping Thomas's hand, desperately trying to cling to reality and not float away into the clouds as the kisses left him gasping for air. When they deemed him thoroughly kissed into bliss, they stopped. They gave him a few moments to come down from his own personal heaven before they said they did need to talk to him.

"W-what about?" He asked nervously. He assumed it was about his confession earlier, and if they hadn't kissed him into a near oblivion, he would have immediately assumed it would have a sour tone.

Logan smiled softly, "nothing bad. We just feel like we should establish what our relationship is. We have agreed that we reciprocate your feelings and that we mutually like each other."

"What Logan is trying to say is, we all like each other, and we're willing to give this a try if you are." 

The look on Thomas's face was so hopefully, and absolutely adorable, Virgil couldn't resist leaning up to kiss him again, before moving to kiss a sad looking Logan, sad because he wanted a kiss from Virgil too. He also really wanted to kiss Thomas, but that could wait. "I would love to." 

And then they were kissing him all over again, and he happily accepted the fact that these two would be the death of him.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


	2. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: MoralityxPrince (Royality) ft. AnxietyxLogicxThomas  
> AU: None  
> Warnings: None  
> Requested By: No One  
> Plot: Roman and Patton get married, that's it. Just cute, fluffy Royality wedding. And there may or may not be a proposal at the end... 

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

"Today, we few have gathered because these two amazing... men, want to be bound to each other for life," Joan began, looking out at the small number of people gathered for the wedding. Virgil stood behind Patton, acting as his best man, and Logan being Roman's. Thomas was obviously there, along with Talyn, Valerie, Terrence, Leo, Jon, Doddi, and Ben were also there, and they spent a good 20 minutes figuring out how to set up a live stream so the fans could also watch. Joan had demanded they be the minister at the wedding the second they found out Roman was going to propose and had spent $20 and 2 hours to become an actual minister for it. "Marriage is special-"

"Joan, sweetheart, can we just skip to the vows?" Patton was too excited to stand there as Joan went on spouting random sentences of the sanctity of marriage.

Joan sighed in relief, "Oh thank god, I had no idea where I was going with that. Anyway, I believe you both have prepared your own vows." Both sides nodded, smiles wide as they just soaked each other in, hands holding tightly to the others, staring into each other's eyes. "Roman, you first."

Roman breathed deeply before opening his mouth. "I spent a lot of my life imagining the perfect relationship. I imagined this perfect person who would love me despite my flaws, someone who would hold me close and kiss away the pain on bad days and hug me tight and tell me how much they love me on the good days. I imagined all the dates we could go on, sunny picnics in the park, moonlit strolls, walking where sand and water meet on the beach, museums, art galleries, diners, drive-in movies, and everything in between. It's no secret I am a hopeless romantic. I spend most days daydreaming, mostly about this perfect person in this perfect relationship on these perfect dates. The problem I kept running into, however, as I didn't have this perfect person to have this perfect relationship with and go on perfect dates until I met you." This was the moment when Roman decided to slide the ring on Patton's hand, continuing to talk. "We started dating, and I knew I wanted to marry you because you were my perfect person. You filled the gap in all my daydreams of perfect dates in a perfect relationship. And, while our relationship isn't exactly the same as the perfect one I imagined, it's even better, and I want to spend the rest of my life in a perfect marriage with you." Patton was crying by the end of Roman's speech. Everyone was either fangirling to the max, or crying at how beautiful that was. The chat, which had mostly stopped as the wedding began, exploded with crying emoji's, OMGs, Awwwwwes, and tons more.

Joan choked back their own tears, wiping carefully at the edge of their eyes. "Patton, your vows."

Patton took a minute, trying to calm down enough to speak over his happiness, tears, and all the love he felt for Roman at that moment. "Roman, god, I had this whole speech with all these metaphors and puns and promises." He stopped the laugh lightly, everyone else sparing a chuckle at how Patton that sounded. "But now I can't remember a word of the speech I spent months writing and rewriting. What I do remember is that I love you, so, so, so, so, so much. You are my world, my everything. I didn't know I could love one thing, one person, so much. I love you a hundred times more than I love dogs, a thousand times, a million times. I want that perfect relationship, that perfect marriage. I want to go on those perfect dates with you. I want to stay up until all hours of the night whispering about everything, I want to wake up in your arms, holding me tight. I want to kiss you good night and kiss you good morning. I want to wake up to your kisses and complain about morning breath. I want everything with you. I couldn't imagine life without you, and not because we're aspects of Thomas's personality and see each other everyday no matter what. I want to be able to not only call you mine, but call you my husband." As he spoke, he slowly slide the ring on Roman's finger. Once again, the chat had exploded with comments, but no one paid them any mind, to wrapped up in what was happening in front of them.

"Bye the power vested in me, by the state of Florida, I now I pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss the groom!" With those final words from Joan, Roman pulled Patton forward in to a kiss as everyone cheered. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads together, Roman's hands holding Patton's cheeks. They smiled and just enjoyed each other's presence and the fact they were now married.

~♧◇♡♤~

Hours later, at the reception, which was just a small party at Thomas's house because their were very few guests, Patton and Roman held each other close. No matter how fast or slow the music was, they just swayed together on the dance floor set in the middle of the living room.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Roman whispered.

Patton smiled, "that's the 12th time you've said that, of course, I know. I love you too, with all my heart."

"Have you been counting?"

"Yep, I'm going to continue counting how many times my husband tells me he loves me." Roman smiled at the word husband and pulled Patton in for another kiss. "And that's kiss 185. I'm counting those too."

"You are adorable, it's one of the reasons I married you."

"Oh, there are multiple reason?"

"Of course, I have a whole list of reasons to love you. 498 of them so far, and I just keep adding more."

"13. I love you so much."

"I love you too." 

They kissed again, before being attacked by Thomas, Logan and Virgil close behind. "Okay you two, we've let you be for a whole 3 hours! That's longer than I promised! Come have fun with us love birds!" They all laughed and Thomas led them all out the front door away from the small party. They chatted casually, walking down the street. They got strange looks, 5 people who looked almost exactly alike in suits was a strange sight. 

They reached the park and they sat on the small jungle gym, normally meant for children. After awhile, Logan spoke up, "Thomas, Virgil, can I speak with you two a moment?" They both nodded and the three stood and walked about 10 feet away, standing on the edge of the grass field. Patton and Roman watched on from where they were sitting, already knowing what Logan planned on asking his boyfriends.

~♧◇♡♤~

Thomas and Virgil looked from each other to a very nervous Logan, both worried. The three of them stood in a small circle, holding each others hands. Logan pulled his hands to wipe them on his pants before folding them infringe of himself, trying to remember the speech he had prepared and practiced with Roman for months. He swallowed thickly and looked in his boyfriends' eyes. They both stared back in confusion.

"I promise it's nothing bad, and I apologize if I've scared or worried either of you." The smiled tightly, and Thomas and Virgil returned it with reassuring smiles of their own, both reaching forward to take his hands in theirs again. Finally, he felt ready to ask the four words he'd been itching to ask, but he still couldn't remember a damn word he'd written prior that case before it.

"Are you okay, gumdrop? You seem nervous, that's my thing," they all shared a short laugh at Virgil's statement.

Logan nodded, "I am okay, love. But I am nervous, and once I tell you why, you will understand why I am nervous. I love you both, I hope you know that. I love you both equally. You both also should know that I am not one for feelings, but for you two, I've made an exception. And this is not at all how I planned this too go. I spent a month writing and rewriting a whole speech, I even asked Roman to read it over and help me practice, but now I can't remember a damn word because you both look so amazing and I love you both so much. So, instead of standing here trying to remember the speech I wrote, and will probably remember in the middle of the night tonight, I decided to do what Patton always says to do and speak from the heart." Both Thomas and Virgil gasped and looked from Logan to each other and back again as Logan dropped to one knee in front of them, "Will you marry me? Both of you?" Thomas was the first to nod before collapsing down to hug Logan tightly then kissing him fiercely. They both looked up to a shocked Virgil, who had tears in his eyes. It took him a second to process what was happening, but when he did, he nearly tackled to the other two to the ground, kissing Logan and Thomas, repeatedly muttering yes's.

~♧◇♡♤~

They eventually walked back over to a smiling Roman and Patton, who immediately demanded to see the rings. Thomas excitedly held his hand out to show the ring Logan had bought him. Virgil hesitantly held out his own hand, blushing fiercely.

"So, how did they like that amazing speech we wrote?" Roman asked, watching Patton, Virgil, and Thomas chat excitedly.

"I'll never know, I couldn't remember any of it. Just one look at them and every thought just flew out of my mind. All I knew is I loved them and I wanted to marry them. So, that's what I told them." 

Roman laughed quietly and hooked an arm over Logan's shoulder. "Close enough. Either way, you proposed and you're all engaged, right?"

Logan nodded, looking over at his fiancés. "Yeah. And you and Patton are married. It seems only weeks ago that Virgil was angrily confessing his love for us."

"And it feels like only weeks ago I was asking Patton on a date, life passes fast."

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
